


Sleep

by noraneptune



Series: The Jeremike AU [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraneptune/pseuds/noraneptune
Summary: “I ha-have to get up,” He said, cupping Mike's face, whose eyes were still closed.“C’mon, five more minutes,” Mike mumbled, pulling him closer to plant a sloppy kiss over the brunette’s bangs.
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt
Series: The Jeremike AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859005
Kudos: 38





	Sleep

Jeremy’s eyes fluttered open, still filled with sleep, with strong arms around his waist locking him in. He let out a soft sigh and moved to get up and make the pair coffee, only to be constricted by the firm arms holding him down. Jeremy let out a small laugh and flipped around to face Mike.

“I ha-have to get up,” He said, cupping Mike's face, whose eyes were still closed.

“C’mon,  _ five _ more minutes,” Mike mumbled, pulling him closer to plant a sloppy kiss over the brunette’s bangs.

“Do-Do you want co-coffee today?” 

“Just let me fuckin’ love you,”

Jeremy’s face burned as a wide smile spread across his face. He leaned himself up to softly kiss his significant other. Mike kissed back, just as gentle, his hands moving to the small of the shorter’s back to rub small circles.

“I have to get-get  _ up _ ,” He mumbled, breaking the kiss and moving his hands to his shoulders.

“ _ No _ , stop taking away my warmth,”

“Coffee is wa-warm,”

“But coffee isn’t  _ you _ ,”

“Arguably it’s bet-better-”

“Arguably, it’s fucking not,”

The brunette let out a sigh as Mike slowly, but begrudgingly, opened his eyes. Inching his way closer, Jeremy slid his hands to his boyfriend’s chest and did his best puppy eyes, pushing his bottom lip just past his top one.

“Pwease?”

Immediately, Mike’s face burned as he rolled away from the brunette and covered his face with his arm.

“That’s  _ not fair! _ I don’t do shit like that to  _ you _ -”

“Y-Yes you do! La-Last Thursday, I was make-making fun of you and then you d-did the  _ thing _ -”

“You mean where I pin you against the nearest wall and lean-” Jeremy cut him off, his face already dusted pink.

“ _ Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!” _

Throwing himself off the bed, Jeremy stretched his arms and back before moving towards the door. Mike let out a loud annoyed grunt, rolling over and burying his face into his pillow. The brunette just let out a small laugh and went to make them both breakfast. A few minutes later, while making eggs, he heard shuffling from their bedroom and felt the same strong arms wrap around his waist.

“You-”

“Shut up, I’m here for my warmth,”

Mike’s head rested on Jeremy’s shoulder intermittently placing soft kisses on his collarbone and neck. He glanced at the face of his entire world in front of him, wondering how the hell he got so lucky. 

To them this was normal, and they liked normal.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one :)  
> Any and all comments are welcomed & encouraged!  
> Stay safe!
> 
> -Fia <3
> 
> writing twitter: @/noraneptune_  
> check me out on twt! follow & interact, you'll get a more clear idea of when/what things are coming out, and i also love taking suggestions and just talking to people :]]


End file.
